Suika Ibuki
Suika Ibuki is a character from Touhou who debuted as the final boss of Immaterial and Missing Power. She is currently the only Oni living on the surface in Gensokyo. The rest of the oni live underground in the Ancient City. Like most oni, she has a ridiculous amount of strength and loves to drink sake. Her personality is jolly and childish, as you'd expect from her appearance. She is strong enough to throw large boulders with one hand. Suika loves to party with all her heart. Also, she is one of the 4 Devas of the Mountain along with Yuugi. During Immaterial and Missing Power, Suika wanted to gather humans and youkai to feast everyday. She used her ability to manipulate them by spreading a mist that caused them to feast non-stop. Her intention was to bring out all the oni out of hiding and feast non-stop. In most scenarios, Suika was defeated and the number of feasts dropped rapidly. In her own scenario, Suika defeated everyone she encountered however had to stop feasts anyway due to Reimu's ability. During Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Suika notices the temperaments being gathered from everyone into the sky, so Suika decides to climb the Youkai Mountain. When she reached Heaven, she spotted Tenshi Hinanawi. Instead of investigating the matter, Suika instead asks for a free space in heaven. Appearance She has brown eyes. Has long ginger hair, tied with a chain with a blue cube on the end. Has two horns coming out, decorated with red and purple ribbons. Wears a tattered white singlet and a long purple skirt. Has chains on both wrists that are hanging on a red pyramid and a yellow sphere. And a belt on her waist. Relationships *Yuugi Hoshiguma (Fellow "Deva of the Mountain", Friend) *Yukari Yakumo (Friend) *Reimu Hakurei (Visitor) *Tenshi Hinanawi (Neighbor) Trivia *Suika can mean Watermelon if written as "水瓜", however the latter is written as "萃香" which means Gathering Fragrance. Ibuki could mean The Wind is Blowing. *An alternate palette of her in Touhou Hisoutensoku makes her completely gold, a possible Guilty Gear/Blazblue reference. Another palette gives her a red ribbon and a dark blue dress, somewhat similar to Keine in appearance. *Suika is the only character to appear as a boss in both Shoot the Bullet and Double Spoiler. *She's sometimes depicted as a Moon Buster due the fact that in Immaterial and Missing Power she blew up a part of the Moon. *One of her Colour Palettes in Touhou Hisoutensoku resembles Yuugi Hoshiguma. *Her Oni Sign "Massacre on Mt. Ooe" resembles Vice's Withering Surface from The King of Fighters series but with an explosion instead of a pillar of white or blood-red death energy. Gallery Profile Other Appearances Ibuki.Suika.full.1227583.jpg|Suika Ibuki in Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony img_suika.png|Suika Ibuki in Musou Kakyou: A Summer Day's Dream Suika_default.PNG|Suika in Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Suika_1.PNG|Reimu's Miko Merchandise griffon_ikuki_suika01.jpg 40dbfaf963bb12cda0aca67ceaab7b2e.jpg liquidstone_ibuki_suika01.jpg toranoana_ibuki_suika06.jpg 48f7ad5d9e689cab3548a174e81cdb37.jpg phat_pixtone_touhou03.jpg gao12889337553.jpeg Theme Music Category:Touhou Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Kid Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Youkai Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lazy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Friend of the hero Category:Size-Shifter